


Patching up the First Date

by Nezanie



Series: Monochrome week 2019 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, firstdate cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: Blake Belladonna has braved every unexpected event that has been thrown at her, she would never let anything ruin their special first date, not even some flying boy incident. (Monochromeweek 2019 - Day 1: First Date)





	Patching up the First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Monochrome week I've been waitin (12th to 19th Feb 2019), last years was really fun to participate in and this year hopefully I can manage. This is the first day's prompt, First Date. These type of prompts are always a challenge to me.

Blake scratched the corner of her temple, fumbling for any other words of encouragement and came up with none. She had probably used all that had been in her repertoire anyway considering the absurdity of the situation as well. So instead she patted what she garnered was the back of her girlfriend hidden beneath her white sheets. Her leg was still in view, a bag of ice wrapped around it to keep the swelling to the minimum. The makeshift medication they were referred to by the infirmary nurse who couldn’t believe their story.

 

“I’m so sorry Blake,” Weiss repeated once again, a broken record huddled in embarrassment on her bed. Her voice sounded so pitiful she wanted nothing more than to hug her, she’d need to wait until she showed her face again.

 

Blake crooned soothingly, “It’s not your fault, that ass Cardin threw Jaune into someone else’s space, it’s his if anything,” 

 

“I should’ve dodged,”

 

Truthfully, Weiss had done so, turning away from Yang her current sparring partner as a screeching voice warned her and spluttering in surprise at seeing the blonde soaring towards her. Arms flailing and screaming bloody murder. It was a sight that left half the trainees in a stupor. She’d managed to avoid getting crushed however twisted her foot in doing so. She’d hobbled back to her team as the rest of Jaune’s came to his rescue. Thankfully, he only had a few scrapes.

 

“We’ll fix it,” Blake kneeled by her bedside checking on the foot. The swelling was evident, the foot shouldn’t be walked on at least for a couple of days. Luckily, it was just sprained so her aura would speed the process enough to get it back to new in no time. Tonight, their special date they had been waiting for so long however was too soon for it to be walked on.

 

“I’ll kill that ass,” she growled pulling the blanket off, “Blake, you’ve been preparing for today all week, I’m so-”

 

“Ah,” Blake smooshed her cheeks rendering the rest of the sentence incoherent, “No more apologies, I’m thankful you’re going to be alright, so...just let me handle tonight? Okay?” She had insisted to make it a surprise after all and she wasn’t about to let anything ruin it. She just needed some time and a little bit of genius to inspire her.

 

Weiss nodded and she laughed as the fingers pinching her cheeks let go and rubbed them carefully, apologetically. Blake’s plan had been simple enough, a nice dinner in a place just for them. She’d just have to relocate. If the couple cannot make it to the venue, the venue should be brought to them.

 

“Rest a little, I’ve got an idea,” she grinned, a fantastic alternative coming to mind, “Do you need anything?”

 

Weiss shook her head, “No, go back to class, I’ll read a little over some lessons or that book you recommended, maybe nap a little,”

 

Blake’s hand stopped on her shoulder and she smiled looking a little hesitant. She dived as fast as she could before her courage failed her and planting a kiss on Weiss’ temple. She abhorred the idea of leaving her right now, then again if she could get some help, she could make it up to Weiss. 

 

“I’ll turn your day upside down, don’t worry Weiss,” she promised ears twitching in the excitement of the moment. She left so fast Weiss wondered if she had used her semblance to leave an afterimage. Looking around the vacant room, she hummed feeling a little lonesome.

 

“Ah,” she slipped her burning face into her hands remembering in what adorable manner she had been kissed.  Weiss had almost cried out in shock, “How can she be so daring sometimes, with the cutest of things!”

 

…

 

Weiss must have dozed off, her book lay on her stomach splayed and she vaguely remembered feeling annoyed at the possibility of losing her page. There was some shuffling around their dorm room, she heard Blake whisper something and she instantly relaxed at the familiarity of her voice. Classes must have ended. Her mind remained on the edge of consciousness for a little while longer. Somebody moved her arm and the blanket to cover her up properly. She tried to express her thanks but she must have fallen asleep again, a gargled mumble coming out instead.

 

…

When Weiss did awaken she did with a jolt and winced. The thud she had been expecting from her book falling off didn’t come, her leg on the other hand protested at the sudden movement. Leaning out from under the makeshift bunk-bed she noted her book was actually on her desk. She hadn’t dreamt the whole thing it seemed, she’d have to thank her teammates whoever it was that from the three. Fumbling for her scroll she found it half buried by her side under her pillow, she groaned at the time displayed. It was already evening. Who knew reading was so exhausting? 

 

“ I won’t be sleeping much tonight,” 

 

Weiss sat up and noticed something odd, the dim lighting in the room didn’t belong to the electric  artificial lights. They were, softer,warmer and on inspecting the room she saw a number candles lighting up around the dorm in small cute plates. Lanterns had been set up to give better lighting and her eyes quickly adjusted before widening like saucers.

 

“Oh my!”

 

“Easy Weiss!” A hand stopped her from any sudden movements and she smiled up at Blake who helped her slid off the bed into a sitting position.

 

“We’ve got no hurry,”

 

“Blake?” she spluttered agog at what she was seeing around her.

 

Golden eyes sparkled with an emotion that caused Weiss to blush with the way she was being stared at. She was smiling, self satisfied and joyful, couldn’t stand still with excitement. “How’s your leg?”

 

“Bothersome, healing so slowly,” she grimaced touching the ankle, she decided to feign ignorance and play along“ But! Much better all in all, what’s up with you? All fidgety,” 

 

“Since I can’t take you out on a date,” she coughed, doing the same and pretending to get ready to make some grand announcement at some esteemed tournament, “I’d just have to bring the events of our date to you,”

 

She slipped away from in front of the rocking Weiss, head tilted as she had been trying to peek behind Blake, eyes scanning the scene before her. She gasped, mouth forming a circle and staying put as she froze. Taking in the feast in front of her was a challenge now that she could see it in all its glory.

 

“D-” Weiss stammered her hands covering her smile, she looked at Blake who seemed to glow at her expression. There was a small table, filled to the brim to hold the various dishes and if she spied well there was a container that seemed to be possibly holding dome sweet baked goods. Everything smelled so nice her stomach was on the way to rumble an approving remark.

 

“How did you get everything in here?” she asked curiously trying to seem collected.

 

“Ruby and Yang helped me gather the candles and lanterns, I had more flowers originally but...,” Blake took a step towards her, the hand behind her back revealing a small peony, “But...I didn’t have a lot of time after our afternoon classes,”

 

“What would you have done if I were awake?”

 

Blake laughed genuinely happy with answering whatever query the others curious nature brought up, “I would’ve made it into some show and tell and told you about these wonderful dishes I absolutely adore and did not almost burn my hands to make,” she moved her hands to gesture at them and present them. Weiss who sat at the edge of her bed still looking stumped, the incredulous look on her face ever present. Blake had needed to learn how to cook true enough, she still wasn’t at her mother’s level so some dishes she was uncertain of. She just hoped Weiss would liked them, and her response was already positive enough to warrant a victory for Blake.

 

“You never cease to surprise me Belladonna,”

 

Blake shrugged, expression tender, “I do have to admit I had a lot of help, the cushions are from Pyrrha and Nora, the extra candles are from Yang, “ Blake counted of on her fingers as she listed off their friends, “Ruby, Ren and Jaune helped carry everything too,”

 

“We could have rescheduled, I was just being childish Blake,” Weiss murmured causing her girlfriend to frown and come sit by her side. Blake pulled her against her side.

 

“I just wanted to cheer you up, am I not allowed?” Blake’s pout was absolutely criminal and did a number on her girlfriend’s poor heart.

 

Weiss disengaged her arm from between them and placed it around Blake leaning against her and couldn’t help but stare at all the food in front of them. They’d definitely have leftovers.

 

“If this is what you call cheering up for a small tantrum I can’t wait to see what you’ll come up with to console me at my lowest,” she nodded impressed. Blake snorted lightly trying to cover it up. Weiss gave her a pointed stare and was greeted with a sheepish smile. 

 

With a hop Blake was back on her feet offering her an arm to lean on. ”Oh my, what a service,” Weiss hummed pleasantly taking her arm and with a grunt getting up on her good foot. The nap had done her good, she wasn’t so sore anymore. Blake pulled her and she yelped as she was suddenly thrown off balance. She was caught in strong, steady arms and jostled once so Blake could get her hands under her legs.

 

“Come on now you’re just playing, show off!” Weiss chided clapping her shoulder. Blake was having too much fun as she carried her to the numerous cushions seating her on the largest one. Hearing Weiss laugh into her shoulder brought about chortles of her own. She helped her get her leg, now ice free onto a smaller, soft lilac pillow. Weiss could faintly smell lavender and raised a brow. 

 

“Are the candles scented?” Blake nodded, as she made sure Weiss was comfortable and her leg wasn’t giving her trouble. “You do think of everything don’t you, I didn’t take you for the…”

 

“Romantic type?”

 

“I knew you were organized,” Weiss tried to deviate her small jibe, Blake’s knowing stare and smug smile didn’t allow her, “Yes, I never quite. Uhm. I thought you were the broody type, I suppose,” 

 

Blake didn’t seem offended instead she patted her pockets grumbling as she looked for her scroll. Locating it in her jacket she let out a triumphant cry and tapped away until she found what she wanted to show the other. “It was a pity I had to relocate, so I snapped a picture to show you,”

 

Weiss recognised the flowers, the small vase in the photograph was the centerpiece on the table before her now as well as the one in the picture. The view reminded her of the campus and she quickly noticed it was the rooftop of Beacon. There were even more flowers and candles amongst other the small decorations, a dining table for two having been prepared, a white laced linen covering it. 

 

“I was aiming for a night under the stars but I guess we can do it sometime else,”she shrugged trying to show Weiss she didn’t mind, “It’s the company I’m more interested in after all,”

 

“Oh Blake, it’s gorgeous, I would have loved it,” Weiss cooed before bringing her in for a hug, a sloppy kiss planted against her human ear. Blake chuckled happily pressing herself against the smaller girl making sure to be careful not to jostle her injured foot. “It’s already all so lovely here too, mind you,”

 

“I’m glad you like it,”

 

“Like it? I love it, Blake I could kiss you,” she blurted as they disengaged remaining at arms lengths. Blake had a hand on her hip,,Weiss arms still somewhat dangling around her neck. The two flushed at the implication. Neither moved away.

 

Blake became a bumbling, blubbering mess trying to dissipate the awkward atmosphere. “I’d love to too, I mean, I, we could start eating, I even made blueberry cake. I know you like it. Maybe I made too much fish? It’s a family recipe from home. I thought you’d like to know more about me,I’d like that about you so...” She trailed off with a confused sound.

 

Weiss visibly relaxed at the nervous display before her amusement overriding shyness. She squeezed Blake’s shoulder trying to regain her attention with no luck. “Blake,”

 

“Mum makes it a lot better but I’m pretty confident,” she added.

 

“Blake,” Weiss said a little louder mirthfully.

 

“It’s not that I don’t wanna kiss,” Blake felt like hitting herself at her poor choice for words. “I wasn’t aiming for a kiss,” Blake continued seemingly without catching her breath, her cheeks redness intensifying proportionally to Weiss’. The heat was becoming a little unbearable, neither wanted to move away. Blake deflated body slumping a little towards Weiss. She was feeling foolishly lacking in her vocabulary, as if the pages explaining for coherent speech had been torn out of her mind, “Maybe a little bit…”

 

“Blake,” she called in playful exasperation. Her forehead pressed against Blake’s shoulder, she peeked upwards as her lips twitching into a soft smile to check her expression. 

 

“Sorry,” Blake murmured placing a hand on Weiss’ neck.

 

“I don’t know how someone so serious could be so silly sometimes,” Weiss hummed dismissing her apology. None were needed after all. Blake gave her an unamused look, Weiss was one to talk,“We can just kiss again after dinner, practice makes perfect? If you’d like,”

 

Blake began to simmer down seeing how agreeable they both were for the pleasantries. Her heart had other plans though, she wondered if her ribs could prevent it from bursting out of her chest. Gulping down on the anticipation she nodding. Weiss lifted her head up to face her, letting Blake close down the distance between them.

 

“Sounds like a lovely compromise,” Blake whispered sweetly. Weiss was the first to close her eyes and her breath hitched. It was really happening, it was something so simple but it made her mind whirl round. Weiss was a beauty with fair, smooth skin and stunning red lips helping the beat of her heart in hammering a little faster against her chest. Laughing lightly as she nuzzled their foreheads together, Weiss smiling serenely at the act, they kissed once lightly then a second time a little more bravely. Their arms gripping onto one another trying to pull each other as close as possible.

 

“Yeah,” Blake grinned running a hand along Weiss’ hair, “I think I’d like another,”

 

Weiss laughed, her breath tickling Blake’s lips almost a tease. “Later, I think our dinner is waiting, and I’d love to know your secrets.” She pursed her lips, “I’ve never really cooked, I don’t think making coffee counts,”

 

Blake sat a little more upright, trying to hide her disappointment, “I could teach you if you want,”

 

“Sounds like a good plan for our second date,”

 

Blake took Weiss hand in hers, “Well, without further ado, let’s continue our first one shall we?”


End file.
